The Infernal Light
by UglyBeautiful
Summary: A Infernal Devices , Twilight crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

The Infernal Light

Preface

London was not so different from Shang Hai .Sure, the accents were different , looks of the people, clothes. But there were secrets and mysteries embedded in the very cobblestone and grass that the cities were built upon. Though I'd spent many years in London so far, it never seemed like I had traveled more than a mere distance from China.

Being a shadowhunter was something I liked doing, it was a part of who I was. Maybe not as fanatically as Will, but I thought I had a decent chance when it came to fighting demons, and rogue downworlders. So when Charlotte approached Will and I about what the Clave has assigned us to do, I was not frightened in the least.

And for some reason now, sitting on this plane, next to Will who's earphones are blaring some kind of "I hate the world" music most likely, panic has began to prick at me. Forks Washington, can not be such a place as London or Shang Hai . It seems innocent enough. Seems…

Chapter One.

"William, you are aware that you are not the only person waiting to get off of this plane, aren't you?"

"Actually, no . I had forgotten there was anyone but you and I here, oops."

Will was standing in the middle of our aisle trying to select a new song to listen to on his Ipod and studiously ignore the irritated comments of the people waiting behind him. Finally, he shook his head, and tapped his foot twice and started walking again.

If it were someone other than Will causing this hold up, we'd have been more than yelled at by the other passengers. Even though they were angry they were also too taken aback by him to truly show the full force of their anger.

Will was beautiful, I'd give him that. And as his oldest friend, I can also say that I'm the only person who can handle being with him for more than a day without loosing it.

After getting our luggage we went straight to the front of the airport to wait for the car from the Forks institute.

Forks was nothing like London. Though we live in modern times, London is still a very historic old fashioned place, mixed with modern times. Forks looked like something we'd only seen in nature magazines. Woods, trees, lots of grass. And rain, one thing it had in common with London.

"Well, I guess my new suit is not going to be the style here. What do you think Jem?"

"It's leather, when is that really ever the style for any one place? Don't worry I'm sure there's a mall here."

"Your just jealous."

"So be it…look I think that's the car."

A sleek black limo pulled up just in front us, with tinted windows. No one made an attempt to exit the car. I glanced around and it seemed that no one was gawking at the car, so it must have been glamoured to look like a nice, but normal car.

The trunk popped open and Will put our bags in. The door opened by itself, it seemed and we both got in.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a young man with a driver's hat and scaly fingers. He said nothing. So we didn't try to talk either.

The drive to the institute was surprisingly short, it was glamoured of course right smack dab in the middle of town about four blocks away from the local high school.

It looked like a church to the untrained eye, that was old and abandoned. But it was really a cathedral of great size and stature. Our driver helped us with our bags and up the long and narrow walkway that led to the front door.

"I can't get in of course. But you already know how, so I guess I'll see you around."

With that he turned around, walked back to the car and drove away.

As I asked permission to enter the institute, Will's cell phone started blaring and he and I both jumped at the sound. At the same moment the door swung open. We stepped inside.

Will answered his phone with a very business like "Hello. Will Herondale."

"Oh, Magnus. Why did you block your number? Oh hmm okay. Well anyway we just got here. No we haven't met anyone yet we just walked in the front door. Yes, okay we'll call you once we're settled in. Tell them not to worry. Alright, bye."

" Charlotte put him up to calling?"

"Yes. She does worry about us too much."

A shadow moved out of the corner of my vision and Will and I turned at the same time.

A small woman with long blond hair and dark eyes and a serious face approached us. A tall , brawny man was walking just behind her. He was blonde also with the same dark eyes.

"William and Jem, nice to meet you. We've been expecting you. I'm Diane Lightwood, and this is my brother Xavier . I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting out relative who run the New York institute. ?"

" No we haven't. It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand first and then her brothers. They seemed genuinely welcoming, despite their serious faces.

Xavier will show you to your rooms and we'll give you some time to freshen up and have our maid come get you for dinner. You can meet the others there, and we'll discuss the reason for your visit."

"Very well then. I am in need of a freshening up." said Will, picking up his suitcases and turning toward Xavier who eyes him cautiously.

"Follow me."

Xavier led the way up a huge staircase that was just to the right of the front door. We walked up what seemed to be three maybe four levels and landed onto a hallway, though the stairs continued upward for what seemed to be a very long way. We walked about halfway down and he stopped in his tracks.

"Jem your room is right here, Will your's is the one right across the hall. If you need anything you have an intercom system in your rooms. I'll see you at dinner. Welcome to Forks."

And with that he turned back the way he came, and disappeared.

Will and I looked at each other, took deep breaths and entered our rooms.

Inside they looked much the same as the rooms at our own institute, except for the views outside the windows.

I heard Will across the hall, already on his phone, with Magnus, or maybe the sound of it Tessa. Already complaining about the size of the room.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, chuckled a bit at his antics, and tried to remember why Charlotte and the clave had sent us here. Trying to prepare myself for things we weren't used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Jem, wake up , it's time for dinner."

I opened my eyes to see Will standing over me , wearing an unusually tight faced expression.

"What's the matter?"

"With ?"

"You look worried ."

"No, I'm just anxious to meet the rest of the family. And to get more details on what we're going to be doing here."

"I understand. I didn't mean to doze off , I must have been more tired than I'd thought."

"No problem, I'll give you a minute, that maid is waiting for us outside the door."

With that Will left the room, closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath, stood up and steadied myself. A bit of jet lag had come over me. I quickly changed my clothes and met Will and the maid in the hallway.

"Hello , I'll be escorting you and to dinner. My name is Gweneth , nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you also."

Gweneth was small , like Diane. She had brown hair that was shoulder length and a kind smile. She reminded me a lot of Tessa.

We followed Gweneth back down the stairwell we had came up earlier and the further down a set of strais directly next to those. We came upon a landing that wad very dark aside from the candles lining the walls, and the glow at the end of the hall. We followed the light and it saw that it's source was a slightly open door. Gweneth opened the door and led us inside.

It was so similar to our own dining room in London. A grand table adorned with beautifully patterned table cloths. China and crystal glasses and dining wear was everywhere. And there was one grand chandelier hanging above the center of the room.

Diane was seated at the head of the table, Xavier to the left of her. There were three other people seated next to him. The first was a boy , about mine and Will's age. He had red hair, and orange colored eyes. He was thin but built, and he looked at us with serious interest.

Next to him was a girl, she also looked our age. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked red. She was also looking at us, obviously interested , but clearly not going to be too put out by our entrance.

The last was another boy, he looked much like the first except he was extremely thin and didn't look at all like a typical shadowhunter. He looked younger than the first boy also.

"Jem, Will, come join us. You two can sit over here."Diane motioned to the seats to the right of her. We walked around the end of the long table and I took the seat closest to her, Will sitting beside me staring at the others not unkindly, but not over friendly either.

"Boys I'd like you to meet my nephews and niece. This young fellow here next to Xavier is Randall. The young lady next to him is Lina and then we have James. Their parent run the institute in Florida, but they stay with my brother and I here in Washington."

"Good to meet you all. How do you like Forks? It seems to me a sort of … calm , peaceful place."

Will's voice was only slightly rich with sarcasm about the last part.

It was Lina who answered him back.

"Forks is a dull, lackluster place that we have the pleasure of inhabiting. It probably won't grow on you, but since you won't be here for long you won't have to worry about that , will you?"

"I like your honesty, looks like you've got bit of the same attitude that I have. I'm sure we'll be great friends by the end of our visit."

"Maybe, not."

"Lina! Don't be rude."

She was quiet after Diane's reprimand, but shot Will a glare that was ice cold.

"Excuse my sister's behavior," said the older of the two boys, "She's not used to associating with people of our age."

"But we go to school here, there's a lot of people our ages there."

"Yeah, but James, Lina and I do not get a long with them as well as you do."

"Oh, yeah.."

"You attend a regular school? Why?" This shocked me quite a bit. For Will and I, Tessa , and Jesamine, our schooling was all done in the institute.

"For fun. I mean, we have our lessons here as well, but it's so much cooler going to regular school. And our parents like us to live as normal a life as possible."

"Strange.." Will said quietly.

"Well anyway," Diane said as she fidgeted in her seat, fixing her hair . " Let's enjoy our meal and then we'll go to the parlor room and discuss business."

"Sounds good to me, I am quite famished."

Always count on Will to be a little more dramatic than necessary.

We had a four course meal, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. We talked a little while eating, about the local high school, the kind of people living there, and the demons that they usually encountered . Which apparently, weren't of too great a magnitude until recently.

Once we were all finished our meals, Gweneth appeared again and showed us to the parlor room. Big fancy chairs made a circle in the center of the room around a little table , that seemed to be holding tea and pastries. A small fire was lit in the fireplace on the left side of the room, and all the windows were closed, curtains closed.

We each took a seat and then Diane got straight into it.

" The reason we've been encountering more demons, and more greater demons, is a certain…family."

"What kind of family ? Downworlders?" Will asked.

"Yes, only they don't know that's what they are. It's all very strange.."

"What? Downworlders who don't know they're downworlders? This isn't making any sense?"

"Well, you see, They've just arrived in town. About a month ago. They're a family of Vampires. But they're different, they only feed on animal blood. And they have some kind of a hybrid child with them. Shortly after they're arrival we began to notice more strange things. La Push, the local reservation, we knew they had some kind of belief in their tribe that they're ancestors were shape shifters, and we've now started seeing evidence that this is the case. Large, very large wolves have been seen lining the border of the reservation. It was Lina who saw them first and she saw them… shift."

Will gave an audible gasp, I just tried to contain my shock, and nerves.

" That doesn't seem to be all. Another vampire family moved in about a week after the first and they too share the animal diet . Shortly after all of these events happened, we started encountering more demons. And in the last two weeks, four greater demons have been lurking around, and we barely managed to defeat them. And they were all found on vampire land. That is why we don't think they know about the shadow world. They didn't come out when we were fighting, they didn't seem to notice anything was going on. And they also seem to be the cause of the demons coming here."

"What on Earth do you think Jem and I can do about this? Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of fighting greater demons or vampires, but in London we have to prove ourselves more because of our age. And now the clave and you think we're capable of doing something that you can't ? That's insulting. Is it that are lives are not as valuable?"

"Will, calm down."

"I am calm, but why is the clave now ready to throw us out there and go after greater demons and unusal vampires. We're always told we're too young for certain tasks and we're now the only extra shadow hunters to be sent to this institute. Why, for what? What does the clave actually want from us, what do YOU," he said pointing at Diane and Xavier , "want from us?"

" It's not what do we want from you, we want nothing. Other than that you attend school with the other children and if a need arises for battle that you fight along side us. The clave sent you to us because they said of all the teenage shadowhunters we have, that you two are the best and most promising ."

"What would Will and I attending school do to help you?"

"It would give us numbers." Spoke Randall who was quiet until now.

" The younger looking of the vampires, the one's they're passing off as teenagers, attend school. If we could get to know them then we could find out how much they do or don't know about the shadow world. And then hopefully tell them about it and what they are a part of. And figure out why the demons are here now, and how to make them stop coming. But, if they don't cooperate, or if they demons choose to attack us and we weren't here at the institute it'd take time to get back up from the clave. Having you and Will with us already would give us a better chance of not being defeated in battle, if it got to that point."

"Hmm, I understand. I'm more than willing to help in anyway I can."

" Thanks. And as for you pretty boy," he glared at Will, " We have no motive, it's not like WE selected you to come here. Stop thinking that everyone wants you, because I certainly can think of a few better shadowhunters our age than someone who's too prideful to help his fellow brother. Pathetic."

"I'm not too prideful, not in the least. Don't pretend to know me, Randall. I have to look out for myself, and my parabatai. Keep in mind we don't know you either, and since Charlotte didn't seem too happy about us coming here I've been suspicious."

"Well now, you know why you're here, so you can loose the attitude, or leave."

"I think I'll stay, but I don't have an attitude, as you say."

"Anyway, Will that's quite enough from you. We're here to help you in anyway that we can. I'm sure the local enclave is in on this as well."

"Of course." Said Diane. "Like Randall explained, our need of you is special."

"And what will be done about the shape shifters? They are downworlders too."

"That, we haven't quite got a plan for just yet."

I looked at Will, who was clearly still offended by Randall's statement, and wondered if we really were the best and most promising shadowhunter teenagers the clave had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Will's Point of View)

Even though, I had nothing to worry about when it came to being popular amongst the youth of Forks, I was worried about one thing. Was I overdressed?

I glanced at myself in the mirror, I looked great. Fitted jeans, a black button up shirt, black combat boots and a black suede jacket . And my hair, my hair was always prefect.

"Jem, I do look good, right Not too much for the small town kids?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's too much for anywhere." he said with a smile in his voice.

I knew Jem was humored by me, at the very least. He did choose to be my friend, and that was rare, not many people did. Actually he was my only friend who was constantly there.

"I see you've glamoured your runes already, so strange to see you without them."

Diane had taught us how to only glamour our runes, so that even our fellow shadowhunters could not see them. It was scary at first, because runes to a shadowhunter are just a part of our skin. They're not at all unnatural to us. Looking like I had clear, unscarred skin was disturbing.

"Yes, and you've done yours. What weapons do you have on you?"

I lifted my pants legs to show him where my weapons were.

"Wow, William, you don't go anywhere unarmed do you?"

He eyed my six angel blades, two daggers, and assortment of small knives .

"Too many?"

"Maybe you could do without the knives, you look kind of like a serial killer.."

"Hmm maybe the angel blades and daggers will suffice."

"Hopefully we won't need to fight. Maybe a few demons but maybe we can avoid large scale battle . If the vampires and shifters cooperate with us, and we figure out why the demons are coming here in the first place, maybe we'll be back home sooner than expected."

"Well I'm ready to fight, at any rate. Do you think they will cooperate with us, this whole situation is very…odd. They don't know about a world they're a part of. Never heard of the clave?"

"Yes, that is what concerns the most. It's very, very hard to believe."

A knock at the door startled me, though I'm not easily startled.

In walked Randall, looking not too forks like himself, but not quite to the same degree as myself. He was wearing a suit, fairly old fashioned looking, and dress shoes. His hair was combed neatly, kind of 1950's looking.

"Are you ready? It's time to go ."

"Are you ready Randall? It looks like you just stepped out of a time capsule."

"Shut it, I have an interview right after school."

"What kind of an interview? You may want to reconsider your choice of wardrobe."

"The kind with the clave, and no this is how they want me to dress. I bet you'd know that if you ever had the kind of thing offered to you that I've had."

"What kind of an interview does the clave hold for-"

A loud honking noise overrode my voice and persisted for a steady ten seconds, so I figured it really must be time to go.

Randall left the room after he gave me a cocky smirk , which I could have easily wiped off his face, and Jem and I followed.

Downstairs Diane and Xavier were waiting by the open front door looking very parental.

"Boys, your going to be late on your first day. You'll want to hurry along the beautification process William for tomorrow. Now here's your backpacks and everything you need is inside. I trust you have a few weapons on you just in case?"

Jem nodded respectfully, and I lifted my pants leg to answer her. Her eyes widened briefly then she shook her head, thinking better of lecturing me I'm sure.

'Well then, I'll see you after school. Randall is going to help you work things out at the school office , don't worry you will have a lot of classes together, all of you. Oh, and Randall, have a good interview , we know you'll make it through okay."

"Thank you Diane" He replied before rushing out the door to the car where the other were waiting.

The drive to school was very, very short. I wondered why we couldn't have walked. Wouldn't it look look odd for us to pull up in a limo, with a driver no less. Who is also a warlock.

That reminded me, Magnus wanted us to cal him before school. He had to know what we were wearing. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello!" he answered almost yelling into the phone.

Jem jumped slightly back in his seat, and I couldn't say I hadn't done the same.

"Hello, it is much too early in the morning for that kind of enthusiasm ."

"Well, well, it is never to early. So what are you two wearing? I'm so sad that I can not be there to approve of your wardrobe choices."

"Though it was you who packed 80% of our clothes…"

"True, but that leaves twenty percent that could be just plain tragic."

I sighed and told him what we were wearing and there was a long pause before he said anything again.

"Your wearing suede? What happened to all the leather I packed?"

"We're trying to law a little low while at the school Magnus, I-"

As soon as I had said Magnus, the car swerved into the next lane , almost hitting a passing car.

We all jerked back in our seats as the driver slammed on the breaks.

"What are you doing, Sagnus, what happened?"

Jem and I exchanged a look, what kind of name was Sagnus, it was pretty close to Magnus. I was going to ask about it the car started to move again , the driver saying nothing, rolled up the small window that was in between the front seat and the back.

On the other end of the phone I was still holding, Magnus was yelling mine and Jem's names.

" Calm down, we're okay ." I spoke into the phone.

"Are you sure, what happened?"

"The driver just swerved I guess , maybe's he's tired, though warlocks are usually very good drivers."

" A warlock, driving your car? How interesting. What's his name?"

"I think it's-"

"Come on Will, we're here." It was Jem holding the door open waiting for me to follow.

"Ah we're here, we'll have to call you back after school, sorry ."

The call had ended on it's own, and I hurried out of the car , and into Forks High School.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Will's POV

One thing was for sure, high school was just like I expected it to be. The teachers, some were funny, some were dull, but they all gave homework and stuck to school rules. The students, you had the teacher's pets, the outcasts, those that just seemed to blend in, and those who actually enjoyed school without being considered nerdy. Oh, and the popular kids, even in Forks there was that group of kids who had a little more than the rest of their peers and thought they ruled the school.

As Jem and I were leaving the office, the secretary gawking at us, I was sure that I was overdressed. Jem agreed, and then added " your always overdressed." Which, was somewhat true. On our way to our first class, which we had with Randall , the students continued staring at us as they had since we approached the front doors of the school. Most of them seemed to look at us in appreciative manner, however a few of the male seemed to be a little put off.

Our morning classes breezed by and I was getting the hang of the routine. Drills, class work, homework assignment, bell. The work was easy, not quite the stuff we studied back in London but close enough. Jem and I stuck together, much as we could, and Randall seemed to be in every class we had. When the lunch bell rang I was excited. I had always wanted to see a real school cafeteria. Were they really as horrible as made out to be ?

When we walked through the doors of the cafeteria, I almost jumped with excitement. The cafeteria was large, at the front was a long line of students waiting in front of long counter. Behind that counter was school food, and I have to admit it looked pretty appetizing. Square tables set up with bench like seats were everywhere and students were flocking to them like they would disappear at any moment. And it was loud, very loud.

" Come one guys, James and Lina are waiting for us at the lunch line."

I looked over to where Randall was looking and sure enough there was James, smiling looking happy and up beat, and Lina frowning, tapping her foot impatiently."

"You didn't have to wait for us, you know. Also temper fits are out of style for girls your age." I said to her when we met them in line.

"Temper fits? Your one to talk, your display last night was very manly I might say. Why ever would the clave have kicked you out of London?, " she said sweetly.

Her smile only fueled my growing need to irritate her, and Jem must have caught on because he took my place in line next to Lina and shot me a warning glare. Unlike me, Jem did not like amusing himself with getting others frustrated.

"I'm starving."

"I'm quite hungry myself." Jem said quietly.

"Well look, we're next in line."

Jem was first to pay for his food, he had picked out an apple, salad, cheeseburger, and milk. He paid for his food and waited for me to do the same. I had picked out an orange, french-fries, hamburger and tea. We followed Randall and the others to a table slightly off from the center of the cafeteria. No one else was sitting at this table and I had feeling it had just been the three of them before today.

James was pleasant, he asked us how our classes had gone and if we needed any help finding our next ones. The we realized he and Lina would be in all of our afternoon classes. Lina grimaced slightly but kept to herself. Randall was equally as silent, so I figured it was time to get him talking.

"So Randall, I'm sorry if I offended you the other night. Really I meant no harm to you, if it were you who had come to London with James, and you had no idea why you'd be just as suspicious as I was."

"Maybe, but less hostile that's for certain. Not everything everyone asks you to do is a plot against you Will."

" True, well , would you accept my apology and start anew?"

"Sure. Thanks"

"Thank you."

Jem was smiling to himself, pleased that I'd made peace with Randall. He didn't like to see people angry with each other.

" So where are the vampires Randall? I haven't spotted anyone who I'd suspect to be one yet ."

"Actually Jem, they just sat down at their table now. Look over there." he said staring at some place beyond my head.

I turned around slowly, trying not to be obvious. They were easy to spot, because they were obviously pale. But that was about all they had in common with the vampires I'd met. Their eyes were an unusually golden color, and they didn't seem to have any fangs. They were talking amongst themselves, the six of them , and they looked way to relaxed to be vampires . A normal vampire in a room full of humans, even following clave law, would not be leaning back in his chair carrying a conversation or laughing.

A normal vampire would not be out in seen in any kind of sunlight either. Jem seemed to have had the same revelation I had just had because his mouth was gaping slightly open and he was frowning as if he were completely confused. And he probably was, as was I.

" Why? How are they even alive at all right now after being in contact with sunlight? Unless these are their projections, which I doubt they'd project themselves to a place for an entire day….." Jem asked what I was about to.

"No idea, but they do walk in the sunlight, mainly when it is subdued which is often most days in Forks. We've followed them on the days they skip school, the sunny days, and guess what we've found out?

"Oh, I don't know, they're superheroes too?"

"No, funny, but no. When they are exposed to direct sunlight, their skin…sparkles."

"Sparkles?"

"William, you've got to keep your voice down, I bet they can hear you !"

"Oh, right, well…"

I had no idea what to say, these vampires were not vampires of the shadow world. But clearly not human. So what were they?

"I'm beginning to feel the clave has really sent the wrong people to help you investigate this.."

"I hate to say it, but I'm starting to agree with Will, we can't help you identify a new breed of vampire, and it looks to me that's what we're working with here.""But according to them they're not new, they've been around for centuries. We've broken into their home once or twice after we'd known they were all gone. They have records, documents of their history . There's even leaders in their world, called the Volturi ."

"Still, I see no way that we can actually help you, unless it comes to battle. Shouldn't the clave had just come her and confronted them already?"

"Oh, we know why the clave sent you."

Lina sat very still, a serious look on her face but humor in her voice. Randall tensed instantly.

"Why is that ?" Jem asked, honestly baffled.

" They want us to get close to them, close enough to find out what's _really _going on. To make sure it's worth them coming here first."

"Are you suggesting the clave is up to something secret -"

"I'm not suggesting, I _know." _She breathed almost soundlessly, cutting Jem off.

"She's right guys, Diane and Xavier wouldn't want us telling you this. We've recently discovered that they clave has been making some changes, those in charge are not as strict on the law. I overheard a conversation Diane was having with them not long ago, they somehow think they can get something big out of this for themselves. They want us to _trap the vampires and bring them to Idris so they can be used by the clave. I promise you I am not lying. That is what they said. You were sent here, Herondale and Carstairs because you are amazing fighters and they knew if anyone had a chance to get them to Idris, it'd be you."_

"So what of the demon attacks? Is that a farce?" Jem asked, something odd coloring his tone.

"No that part is also true but they want us three," he gestured between himself and his siblings, " to look into that more with some of your help, while you focus on getting the vampires to Idris. Of course your Charlotte and Henry do not know about any of this. Diane and Xavier are hoping they can convince the clave to change their plan, that's why I went off on you Will. You had every reason to be suspicious, but please don't judge Diane or Xavier they are not in agreement with the plan and they are doing everything they can to make sure you two will not be capturers of vampires and lied to be the clave."

At that moment the lunch bell rang, we watched silently as the vampires left the room. One of them, short and dark haired, was looking over her shoulder at us, her brows furrowed in either confusion.

"I'm leaving early, come on Jem you are too. We need to talk to Magnus, now."

Jem, for once , did not protest . He nodded toward the others and started to follow me to the door.

"We're coming to Herondale" Lina called after us.

"I'm not going to sit here and be a part of a corrupted plan by the clave. I will not be used to stalk out demons and run home with reports. I'm a shadow hunter, and I will hunt the true bad guys."

"What if the bad guys are on our side?" I asked, someone had to ask.

"We made an oath, and we will abide by it, and those of us who do not, are not on our side."

**A/N Took a while to update, I know. Thanks for the reviews on the story! I hope more people read this and enjoy. It will encourage me to write more. What do you think about this twist? The clave being up to something? In this story, Magnus never left London, so the Jace and Clary and everyone in New York, don't know him, yet. Would you like to see them in this story as well? Or keep it all Infernal Devices characters? Also, the other vampires mentioned are from my other fan fiction, which is not finished and I do not think I will finish,but would you like to see them involved in the story also? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Magnus's Pov

Pitter patter, pitter patter. The rain hit the window in my apartment gently and slid down the glass glistening, reflecting the light from the fireplace , glowing orange. Sitting in the arm chair next to mine was Tessa Grey, a very talented, mysterious girl. She was supposed to be a warlock like me yet there were reasons to believe she could be something else..

"Your tea is lovely Magnus, much obliged for you to ask me over. I was getting kind of lonely at the institute."

"Ah, you know I love company! I can only imagine what it's like there without William Herondale, the amazing, and Jem Carstairs, keeping him in line. Really though, I do enjoy your company Tessa, and I'm also interested in trying to help you understand your …situation."

"I appreciate that." She said as she smiled warmly, though her eyes held the same confusion they had the day I had first met her.

Just then my phone rang, she jumped slightly at the sound , I had my ringer turned all the way up since I'd last spoken with Will, and he'd mentioned that name….

"Ah speak of William, it's him calling! You don't mind if I answer do you ?"

"Of course not, go ahead."

I picked up the phone.

"We were just talking about you Herondale."

"We?"

"Ms. Grey and myself."

"Oh. Tell her Jem and I say hello."

"Jem and William say hello."

"Hello."

"She says hello."

"Good, now then. Magnus. I need your help. I think it'd be best if you could come here, and do not inform Charlotte and Henry that you are coming here exactly. Just that you have business you must see to somewhere else."

"That's a little vague. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems that the clave is up to something. They've sent Jem and I here to do something out of our mandate."

"Why would they do that ?"

"I don't know, I just know that Henry and Charlotte don't know about it and I don't want them getting worried about us. It would cause them more stress and problems for them and I think we can handle this ourselves for now. But we do need help. We need _your _help."

I sighed, traveling was hard on my hair.

"I'll book a flight now and text you with the details, see you tomorrow most likely."

"Can't you just portal here? It'd be faster."

"I'd have to have the clave's permission. And judging by what your saying I'm not sure I want to draw attention to myself or where I am going."

"Right , okay. Well let me know then. Much obliged for your help Magnus. And please don't tell Tessa, I don't want her worried either."

"I'll see about that..I'll text you William, goodbye."

"What do you mea-."

I hung up on him before he could ask me to promise not to tell her. I was going to need a traveling companion. I also had the feeling Tessa could be a great help to William, Jem and me.

" Feel like going to America, Ms. Grey?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York City….

"Jace, this sounds a little sketchy. I mean I'll go, of course, but I'm worried."

"Same, I'm not trying to go to a place called Forks and get rained on every day. Besides, I don't think any of my clothes will be warm enough for there."

"I love you sis, but please, get real. This sounds serious."

Alex lightwood paced furiously in circles around his parabatia , Jace Herondale. It had been a month since they'd defeated Valentine, Clary's father who had tried to invade the world with demons. A month since they'd found out who Jace's father had really been. A month since they'd found out Clary and Jace were not brother and sister.

Jace walked over to Clary, he smiled lovingly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it sounds..off. Doesn't it? Why would they send us there, considering our age. Never mind what we've just been through we're still underage according the clave."

"Whoever the real clave is..."

"What do you mean Alec ? We've just been to Idris, made a new accords, defeated Valentine and put new members on the council.""But it's the people in charge who would make this decision , not just the council, they probably don't know about this. It sounds, kind of top secret. And do we really know _who has the final say in things now? We were so worried about Valentine, are the members of the clave ,the few guys that are really in charge, on top of their game, can we trust them?"_

"_Hmm." Jace thought to himself, Alec had a point._

"_So they deemed us some of the best shadowhunters our age, and they want to send us across the country to stalk rogue downworlders, along with some Londers, and the kids at the Forks institute. And give us no other details, not even their names." Isabelle said, mostly to herself, as if trying to make sense of it all._

"_We have a few things we need to tell you before you go, kids."_

_Robert and Mayrse Lightwood walked into the library, looking very guilty._

_Forks._

"_At least he's coming. Though I hope he can keep this to himself."_

"_I think he's going to tell Tessa Jem, she was with him after all."_

_William sighed, he was just settling into an armchair in the parlor, joined by Jem, Lina, and James. They had just got back to the institute after skipping school at a local park and meeting Sagnus back at the school parking lot to avoid being caught playing truant by Diane and Xavier. Randall was at his clave interview, which Will had learned that he was also going to use as an opportunity to spy on them. He'd be in Idris for two days._

_He was just resting his eyes, feeling a nice snooze coming on, when Diane stormed into the parlor angrily , and loudly, Xavier on her heels._

"_I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" she shrieked, causing Will to jump up off the armchair, and Jem to nearly spit out his drink._

"_What's the matter?" asked Lina, rushing to her side._

"_You'd better let her sit down, she's livid as you can see."_

_Lina went back to where she had been sitting, Diane took a few deep breaths and sat down slowly on the couch next to James. Xavier stood next to Will._

"_Lina, James, you know that the New York institute is run by your aunt and uncle Robert and Mayrse, right? And you know that they keep our identity and your parents identity a secret from their children because of our long ago feud yes? Well, the clave has decided they need to send more teen shadowhunters here to help out and attend school with you guys. And they've decided to send Isabelle and Alec Lightwood!"_

_James gasped._

_Lina put her hand to her mouth, dropped it then said "What?"_

"_Yes, and they don't even know who we are! There are two other teens living there but they're not their children, and they're coming too."_

"_And who are they?" asked Jem, always wanting the facts_

"_Clarissa Fray, the daughter of Valentine, you all know about him right? And the new accords and all of that that just happened in Indris?"_

_Jem and Will nodded, they knew, but they had not been allowed to partake in the battle. Nor had they been allowed to go to Idris. They were guarding London with the rest of the London enclave._

"_Well, that's the girl I'm talking about. She fought in the battle, and she can supposedly create new runes. Alec and Isabelle fought too, so did this Jace, though I'm not sure who he is."_

"_Jace who?" Will asked._

"_Oh, that's right maybe you do know him, I hadn't realized ! You have the same last name. Have you got a relative in New York City?"_

_Jem looked at Will, confused, obviously wondering if he had secret relatives he'd not told him about._

"_Not to my knowledge ." Will said , as he picked up the phone to call Charlotte._


End file.
